


Our Version

by BrokePerception



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 5.19 The Rocker in the Rinse Cycle. Booth cancelled; so did Brennan. Of course, who else would they go to than each other then? BB</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Version

BETA READ by _Binky_

* * *

_"I would almost say you were enjoying yourself," Booth teased._

_"Maybe I actually am," Brennan replied, lifting her half full wine glass to her lips, and taking another sip. She briefly looked him in the eyes in amusement, before wiggling her toes to make him continue. Both of them were curled up onto her couch with a glass of red wine, and some relaxing music sounded on the background. Her legs were into his lap, and he had been massaging her feet until then._

_He gave her one of his mischievous looks, reaching for her still half empty glass and putting it next to his own one onto the top of the little glass living room table. She protested almost immediately; without really producing any sound, though. The only thing she did was open her mouth in a somewhat shocked expression._

_He quietly lifted her foot to his mouth and bit into her big toe, his eyes remaining on her innocently. She shrieked in laughter at his actions, squirming lightly. He again put her foot down on his lap, before taking her hand into his much bigger one, unconsciously stroking the white gold wedding band on her lithe ring finger with his thumb; eyes still focused on hers._

_Brennan quietly bit down on her lower lip, before raising herself with the help of one hand, and putting her lips on his cheek, close to his mouth but not on it. He instinctively turned his face and moved to kiss her back, but she teasingly retracted. He leaned in further, and she pulled back further. He gently tugged at her arm to pull her closer again and tenderly kissed her upper lip with his, capturing it slowly and very lightly. She instinctively wrapped both of her arms around his neck, as his hands came down on her lower back, guiding her onto his lap._

_She came to straddle him, looking into his eyes for a moment and him looking back into hers. She leaned in to capture his lips with hers, as his hands ran up and down her back slowly, making her moan against his mouth._

_They looked into each other's eyes deeper if even possible, something more aggressive coming over both of them. His hands went under Brennan's top, running up and down her silky soft bare back while rubbing his lips against hers eagerly._

_Both of them could feel themselves react to the situation. He could feel his boxers strain more and more, her sitting right on top of his crotch not really helping. She too could feel something recognizable tingle in her lower abdomen; a light but existing shudder of want rolling over her spine. She could feel herself respond down there as well by merely the premise of what was to come._

_Booth's hands caught hold of the hem of her light brown top, dragging it upwards over her head and discarding it nonchalantly by his feet after that. Brennan chuckled girlishly against his lips before capturing them again, being set into motion by his eagerness and hungrily reaching for his shirt, undoing the upper button slowly before moving to the next and further down._

_Upon reaching his waist, she moved onto his Cocky belt buckle, wiggling her eyebrows at him seductively before unfastening it and loosening his pants to get to the lower buttons of his impeccable white shirt._

_She slowly pushed it over his shoulders, as he quietly moved forwards in cooperation. The two of them continued kissing, tongues now circling around one another in duel or dance. Neither of them could really say. He swiftly got up, his hands on her buttocks while carrying her through the living room and hallway, accidentally hitting her head against the door when reaching Brennan's bedroom. He would have thought it wasn't entirely shut, but it actually had been._

_Booth and his Brennan discontinued kissing at that, her releasing a quite audible gasp and wince, before reaching with one hand to the sore spot on the side of her head, while he leanly pushed down on the handle with his elbow to allow them access. He quietly walked them inside, successfully kicking the door shut with his foot behind him._

_He failed to notice Brennan's pout. He looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry."_

_"You better make up for that," she said, shooting him a supposed to be puppy dog look, at which he really couldn't help but laugh. She looked at him somewhat offended, before her lips curved into a smile and she too began laughing along with him, before he finally crashed them down on the bed._

* * *

"Weren't you supposed to have dinner with Catherine around this time tonight? And why do you have that smile on your face?" Brennan's voice sounded, pulling her partner out of his daydream.

He immediately opened his eyes to see her leaning in the doorway. His smile disappeared almost immediately as he tried to wipe away evidence of how boyish even dreaming of her and him together could make him feel. He hadn't even known it could be visible on his face. He quickly pulled his feet off his desk and straightened in his not so comfortable desk chair.

"Yeah, well… I cancelled. What are you still doing here?"

"Why?" She wondered, subtly ignoring his last question, and keeping focused on him and Catherine. She didn't do that good of a job of trying to be happy for him. Brennan showed herself just a bit too happy to be convincing… at all. Brennan walked in the direction of his desk, laying down the finished case file upon it and patiently waiting for his answer.

"She's not my kind of girl after all," he said, swallowing and looking into her eyes as she remained quiet on that as well. He quietly got up, and took his jacket off the desk chair. "Well… You're more of a rock-chick than she'll ever be… and I'm kind of… looking for that in a woman. I don't really like women who worry about their color of nail polish not being red enough and such."

"I'm not necessarily a rock-chick just because I learned myself to play an electric guitar, and happen to like Foreigner, and savvy the lyrics of Hot Blooded… and manage to sing them quite good. I don't get why you keep mentioning that."

Booth privately rolled his eyes, even though he knew that she was only right. For him, she really was a rock-chick, though. He flicked off the light in his office and closed the door behind them, walking her along to the elevators to go home for the day. "Bones, I didn't think that you could play any instruments at all. You manage to surprise me every day. "

She smiled at him in accomplishment, as both partners neared the elevators, walking into an empty one. Booth swiftly pushed the button for downstairs, and waited until the elevator doors closed and no one could hear them anymore.

"Weren't you going out with Hacker tonight as well?" He asked.

"Yes, I was, but I cancelled it, because I would like to have a quiet night once. It feels like every free moment I have, I spend with him. That makes me feel way more committed to him than I feel comfortable being. Hacker's… He's not you. I sometimes enjoy just having a drink together… He's been trying too much lately."

Booth's brow furrowed, as the elevator spit them out onto the abandoned ground floor and the two partners walked along the hallway to the exit and left the building for tomorrow. Both of them walked in the very same step; perfectly synchronized without even trying.

"You know, Bones… It felt good to sing our song together on that stage," he mentioned, referring to their latest case with the rockers.

"Well, technically speaking… It is not out song, but–" Brennan started before being cut off by her partner as they neared his assigned FBI vehicle. "You know what I mean."

She nodded. "I pretty much enjoyed it as well," she admitted, allowing him a little smile.

"Well, I was wondering," Booth started, unlocking the doors by pushing the button on his keys, and getting into the driver's side, as his partner took the grandma side as usual. Booth swiftly fastened his seat belt and revved the engine alive by turning the key in the ignition. He automatically put the transmission into reverse to drive backwards out of the parking space.

He only continued his sentence after leaving the parking spot, switching gears and turning onto the street. "I was wondering, if maybe you could ask one of your connections if we could tape our version of the song." Bones just started laughing. "Hey, Bones, I'm being perfectly serious here!" He argued, the expression on his face looking much like his son's when he didn't get something that he really wanted.

"Well…" she said, "I probably could have that fixed, and my good singing voice would compensate your slightly below average one; I think that maybe it could result in something good. You would have to work on your higher notes, though…"

"So are you a singing coach as well now?"

"No, I merely–" "You know, Bones. We'll just stick to solving murders together. Just… forget it."


End file.
